1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trailing rod assembly for coupling a baby carrier, e.g., a stroller, to a bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bicycles are often used for both sporting and recreation. A baby carrier may be trailed to the bicycle by a trailing rod assembly such that the baby may have fun together with parents. Nevertheless, the existing trailing rod assembly merely provides a point connection between the baby carrier and the bicycle and thus provides poor safety. In addition, the front wheel of the baby carrier that is removed for trailing purpose cannot be carried along with the baby carrier trailed by the bicycle. As a result, it is impossible to push the baby carrier when the bicycle reaches the destination.